This invention relates to hand held devices in the form of an envelope encased slide member for computing or comparing values, and determining related data of various kinds and is more particularly concerned with improvements in devices of such character which may be formed of paperboard or similar foldable sheet material.
Various types of hand held devices have been developed in which a slide member is incased in movable relation in an envelope which is apertured so as to observe through an aperture answers to a series of questions or conditions which are carried in spaced relation on the slide member and which may be positioned selectively in an associated aperture by movement of the slide member. Various arrangements of this type have been devised wherein a slide member carrying a series of questions or informative data and an indicator is movable to position individual questions or data for observation through an opening in the face of a pocket forming shield member and to position the indicator for observation through another aperture having related data or information associated with the same. Generally, the prior devices have been formed of relatively expensive materials which has limited their acceptability for purposes such as advertising or premium items.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a device of the types described which may be formed of paperboard or similar foldable sheet material at relatively low cost so as to make it more acceptable for a greater variety of marketing purposes than metal or plastic devices of similar character.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a device of this character which may be initially formed of a single sheet of paperboard, or similar foldable sheet material, which is cut and scored so as to divide it into a series of connected panels which are folded and secured in pocket forming relation with one or more slide panels each of which is encased in a pocket formation and arranged so that it may be broken loose for slidable manipulation in the pocket.
A still more specific object of the invention is to provide a data supplying device of the character described which may be formed from a single cut and scored blank of paperboard, or similar foldable sheet material, so as to provide a pair, or more, of hingedly connected slide accommodating pocket formations with apertures in the outside faces of panels forming the pockets for observing data or information on slide members in the pockets and other apertures exposing indicators on the slide members, which are adapted, to move in the apertures when the slide members are moved so as to indicate related information or data imprinted on the panel surfaces adjoining the apertures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a data guide device of the character described which is particularly adapted for fabrication from a single sheet of paperboard, or the like, and which is in the form of a folder with hinged pocket formations in which slidable data bearing panels are mounted, with the slidable panels having data arranged thereon, so as to enable a panel to be moved in its pocket and display selected data in an aperture in the outside wall of the pocket, which wall has an associated aperture for observing related data carried on the data panel or an indicator thereon which will point to related data imprinted along the side of the aperture in which the indicator is adapted to move.
The invention which is illustrated and claimed herein comprises an envelope or folder formed from paperboard, or the like, in which one or more pocket formations are provided with a data cord, or slide member, which is initially trapped in the pocket and which may be released for sliding movement in the pocket by a tearing action, the card being adapted to have imprinted thereon a series of questions, or the like, and answers to the questions or related information, or an indicator member, so that the card may be moved to selectively position individual questions, or the like, for observation in an aperture in an outside wall of the pocket with the answers appearing in an associated aperture in the wall or identified by movement of the indicator member in the associated aperture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when reference is made to the accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention which is set forth in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.